Overleg gebruiker:213.10.27.88
Nieuw? Of vergeten in te loggen? ;-) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 31 mei 2008 07:44 (UTC) :De tweede, dit ip-adres is van mij :) TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 07:45 (UTC) ::Ah oke, bedankt om men artikel wat op orde te zetten ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 07:45 (UTC) :::No problem. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 07:48 (UTC) Vergeet niet in te loggen ;-) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 16 jun 2008 14:00 (UTC) : :D dingen die mij echt storen doe ik altijd voordat ik inlog. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 14:01 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:14 (UTC) :Nici el nu este catolic, este musulman. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 17:14 (UTC) :: :o --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:15 (UTC) :::Ik ben moslim -_- lees het artikel over mijzelf 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:24 (UTC) :::: :o --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:25 (UTC) Aanmelden Beste Tahr, Zou u er op willen letten om elke keer dat u iets wijzigt of iets post, dat u aangemeld bent. -- 23 jun 2008 07:22 (UTC) AANMELDEN! -- 28 jun 2008 14:34 (UTC) :SOMS ZIE IK NIET EENS DAT IK NIET BEN AANGEMELD! Tahrim Veltman 28 jun 2008 14:34 (UTC) Inloggen ajb. 29 jun 2008 15:03 (UTC) Mountegue? Zeker weten? Die is zeg maar bedacht door Maarten :D. Zal je heel lastig krijgen. Wrm niet voor Newport (Esdoornheuvels) of CL (Insula Prima), waar je reeds actief bent? Gwn n tip. 11 jul 2008 21:06 (UTC) :Insula Prima had ik toch gekozen? Anders heb ik verkeerd gekeken, maar ik ga zo, ff Tropico installeren :P213.10.27.88 11 jul 2008 21:08 (UTC) Log s in, of moet ik je blokke?? --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:51 (UTC) :Wenn Sie ist so Bezetzt, Sie willen Sprechen auf einer anderen Weise. 15px Tahrim Veltman 1 sep 2008 17:22 (UTC) ::Sie ist = zij is, je bedoelt Sie sein. Tweede probeersel. Zie hieronder. --OuWTB 2 sep 2008 05:07 (UTC) :::Het is in ieder geval wel beter geworden na mijn bezoek aan Duitsland ;) 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 sep 2008 16:31 (UTC) Waarschuwing Na de zoveelste keer onaangemeld bewerken moet ik je toch een waarschuwing geven. Meld je de volgende keer aub aan. --OuWTB 2 sep 2008 05:07 (UTC) :Hohoho, ik heb hierna niet meer onaangemeld bewerkt hoor. En dat van daarvoor was van toen ik jouw bericht nog niet gelezen had. Niet doordraaien aub. Ik heb al eens niet zoveel tijd om mee te helpen aan Wikistad, wordt het ook niet gewaardeerd :S En sorry als ik aangebrand reageer 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 sep 2008 16:29 (UTC) Fijn dat je je aanmeldt :P --OoWeThBe 16 mei 2009 16:28 (UTC) :Bedankt. 213.10.27.88 18 mei 2009 19:30 (UTC) :: :P --OoWeThBe 18 mei 2009 19:33 (UTC) Waarschuwing 2 Aanmelden of geblokkeerd worden. Ik geef je deze keuze uit vriendelijkheid. --OuWTB 22 jun 2009 17:22 (UTC) :Dat is onzin, want ik heb geen tijd om aan te melden omdat ik het druk heb, dus ik mag best anoniem bewerken. 213.10.27.88 23 jun 2009 14:52 (UTC) ::Nee. --OuWTB 23 jun 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::Dat is dan jammer. 213.10.27.88 23 jun 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::::Twee dagen om te stemmen. --Bucureştean 23 jun 2009 15:17 (UTC) Af en toe mag je best de moeite nemen om je aan te melden, vrind. --Bucureştean 24 jun 2009 12:03 (UTC)